


I don't want to break these chains

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, Codependency, Future Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe dovuto cedere così facilmente.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I don't want to break these chains

Non avrebbe dovuto cedere così facilmente.

Era un uomo istruito lui, un professionista serio e soprattutto era sposato con la donna che amava. Amava davvero Caroline eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di quei momenti pur sapendo che doveva ingannare sua moglie e che l’avrebbe solamente ferita.

Eppure ormai quegli incontri erano divenuti una droga, com’era possibile che George Warleggan esercitasse una simile tirannia sui suoi sensi?

Non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo eppure da quando lo aveva avuto in cura l’altro gli aveva dimostrato un affetto sempre più caldo finché quell’affetto non era divenuto altro. La prima volta che avevano avuto uno di quegli abbracci peccaminosi Dwight si era ripromesso che non sarebbe più accaduto, era stato bello, scientificamente interessante ma non era giusto approfittarsi così di George la cui mente si trovava in quello stato sottilissimo che separa la sanità dalla follia.

Si era rimproverato nei giorni successivi per aver ceduto, per non aver opposto un fermo e garbato rifiuto all’altro, non c’era bisogno di sopperire al dolore per la perdita di Elizabeth in quella maniera, doveva lasciarla andare e concentrarsi su altro, crescere i suoi figli, vegliare sui propri affari, contrarre nuove nozze, anche proseguire il proprio antagonismo con Ross sarebbe stato un eccellente diversivo.

Ma allo stesso tempo non aveva smesso di pensare a quel momento, a quando le loro bocche si erano unite e a come avesse desiderato poter assaporare quelle di George. Si erano accarezzati a lungo prima di liberarsi dei vestiti e Dwight si era sentito morire, gli era già capitato quando si trovava a scuola, a chi non capitava, ma allora era diverso, era giovane, preda della lussuria e celibe eppure in quei momenti meravigliosi con George era come se Caroline fosse scomparsa dalla sua mente e dal suo cuore. George gli si era concesso con un abbandono quasi selvaggio, avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa e l’altro non avrebbe avuto obiezioni.

Quando poi era tornato George lo aspettava nel suo studio e quel giorno era solo.

<< Sei tornato >> si era limitato a dirgli il banchiere prima di avvicinarsi a lui, negli occhi una fragilità che prima di allora Dwight non avrebbe mai attribuito a George Warleggan.

<< Non avrei dovuto, quello che stiamo facendo è sbagliato, finiscono sulla forca per questo >> aveva tentato di farlo ragionare poco prima che fosse lui stesso a cercare con bramosia le labbra di George, da quando era diventato schiavo di quella tirannia dei sensi?

<< Non lo diremo a nessuno, sarà il nostro segreto, dottore >> aveva risposto George quando si erano separati, lui aveva annuito sovrappensiero e poi avevano consumato il loro secondo amplesso sulla scrivania di George, ricordava ancora con vergognosa eccitazione George piegato contro la scrivania e lui che lo prendeva da dietro come se fossero due cani infoiati, era stato così sensualmente degradante; ed era cominciato tutto il resto.

Si incontravano almeno tre volte a settimana, quando Carys Warleggan non sarebbe stato sicuramente in casa, con la servitù che aveva l’ordine di non disturbarli e il piccolo Valentine lontano, prendendo infine precauzioni.

Si ritrovavano il più velocemente nella stanza da letto di George dove si liberano con frenesia dei vestiti, le loro labbra impegnate in una lussuriosa danza e Dwight ne detestava e amava ogni singolo momento. Detestava il potere che il corpo di George aveva sui suoi sensi, detestava quella schiavitù della lussuria che lo portava a tradire la sua amata moglie con un uomo, e detestava il pensiero di non poterne più fare a meno, era come se fosse avvinto, stretto e condotto alla propria fine e una parte di lui non aspettasse altro.

George esplorava il suo corpo con una devozione che lo inebriava, il modo in cui lo baciava era come una droga, c’era una reverenza mista a desiderio in quei baci, e il modo in cui George prendeva in bocca la sua virilità era paradisiaco, Dwight in quei momenti si ritrovava a gemere scompostamente il nome dell’altro alternato a profanità di ogni genere, lui che solitamente era un individuo calmo, posato e cortese. George in una memorabile occasione era riuscito a prenderlo tutto fino in fondo, sentire il proprio membro intrappolato in quel calore era stato sufficiente a farlo venire come uno scolaretto alle prime esperienze.

E poi … o quando si trattava dei rapporti in sé per sé George dava il meglio. Che lo cavalcasse con cieco abbandono mentre gli teneva i polsi, o che sentisse le sue unghie sulla schiena mentre si guardavano negli occhi o peggio ancora lo prendesse da dietro, George che soffocava i gemiti mordendo il cuscino e lui che li soffocava sul collo di George. Come in quel momento, si fece coinvolgere dall’altro in un bacio che niente aveva di tenero, era invece pieno di passione e carnalità, indecente e sensuale come i loro incontri. Quegli incontri che detestava ma di cui non riusciva più a fare a meno.

George portò una mano su di sé per toccarsi, ormai perso nel proprio piacere e Dwight fantasticò di far scendere anch’egli la propria mano, unirla a quella di George o sostituirla fino a sentire il biondo abbandonarsi al culmine del piacere sporcandogli le dita. Invece continuò a tenerlo premuto contro il materasso, i loro corpi stretti in quell’abbraccio proibito e inebriante. Dwight gemette il nome dell’altro poco prima di raggiungere l’apice e avvertì il gemito di frustrazione di George.

Portò dunque la sua mano su quella di George e la mosse in sincronia con l’altro, sentendolo sempre più vicino, George cercò le sue labbra in bacio colmo di desiderio e tenerezza poco prima di seguirlo abbandonandosi al piacere, la mano di Dwight sul suo sesso.

<< Non andartene, non andartene anche tu >> lo supplicò George mentre riposavano stretti, a breve sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa sua anche se … aveva dei doveri e non doveva assolutamente permettersi simili distrazioni.

<< Torno, lo sai che torno sempre >> rispose baciandolo un‘ultima volta, ed entrambi sapevano che era vero, alla fine tornava sempre.

Com’era possibile che fosse diventato preda di quella schiavitù dei sensi e di quella tirannia della lussuria?


End file.
